Cell Vs
Around the second last week of January, Team Four Star has released some short videos of Cell interacting with other franchise characters before the Cell Games begins. Cell Vs. Yusuke Plot Around the final days before the Cell Games, two high schoolers, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara enter the ring. After some banter, the two of them state their interest in joining the tournament. Cell takes this in interest, and asks what they can do. Yusuke explains his Spirit Gun while Kazuma describes his Spirit Sword. Cell then asks which of these techniques can blow up a planet, much to their confusion. When Cell reveals he can do it with one finger, the two decide to go back to GenKai's. Cast * Takahata101 - Cell * Lanipator - Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara Trivia * Other than Takahata101, only Lanipator voices a character in this video. * Interestingly enough, this actually references Lanipator's own abridged series "YuYu Hakusho Abridged". He also voices both Yusuke and Kazuma in that series. Cell Vs. Yami Yugi Plot Yami Yugi appears to a sleeping Cell, challenging him to a duel. Yami Yugi introduces himself and his backstory, which really interests Cell and agrees to duel him. Yami Yugi declares that it's time to duel, but then notices that Cell doesn't have a deck or a duel disk. Cell asks if he's actually serious, and Yugi has to explain the rules. Very late into the night however, Cell tells Yugi that a lot of his cards have been banned from playing in tournaments (including Pot of Greed, and and all of his Egyptian God Cards), as well as the part where each duelists start with 8000 Life Points, not 4000 Life Points. Yami Yugi, frustrated by this, takes his leave as Cell comments how odd it is for a teenager to have such a deep voice. Cast * Takahata101 - Cell * LittleKuriboh - Yami Yugi Trivia * LittleKuriboh once again voices Yami Yugi in this video, making it the second time Yugi appeared in a Team Four Star production since Dragon Ball Z Kai Episode 1. ** It's also the second time that "Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" crossed over with Dragon Ball Z Abridged. * A lot of the commentary in this video does mention the truth of a lot of the cards mentioned in the video being banned from tournament playing over the years (Monster Reborn - 2004, Pot of Greed - 2005, Brain Control - 2010). * The book that Cell was holding is the official rule book for the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game that was published by Prima Games. * When Cell asks this is a prank, he references the MTV prank show "Punk'd". Cell Vs. Ken & Ryu Plot Cell notices that he looks different, and is called out by a blonde haired fighter. He introduces himself as Ken and his friend Ryu, both that have heard Cell's tournament. Cell quickly knows that they're looking for a fight. Ken volunteers to go first, and executes his Guren Enjinkyaku, but does no damage to Cell, who Shoryuken's Ken to the sky. An angry Ryu taps into the Satsui No Hado, and goes to his evil form. An Evil Ryu uses the Shun Goku Satsu against Cell, but Cell manages to beat him with no problem. Cell is confused over these turn of events,as Ken lands to the ground. Cast * Takahata101 - Cell * Brian Olvera - Ken Masters * SungWonCho - Ryu Trivia * This episode was animated by DasBoShitt, known for his own works such as: The Gmod Idiot Box * Ken and Ryu's character models were from Street Fighter V. * KaiserNeko confirmed on Twitter that the music used for this video was from the English dub of Street Fighter II: The Animated Feature. Cell VS Sonic and Knuckles Plot Cell is humming Escape From The City, until Sonic runs behind him, joined by Knuckles. Sonic attempts to race Cell until he appears behind him. Cell then shows that he's also manning a chili dog stand as well, and tells a disbelieving Sonic that he's too fast for him. After mocking Knuckles for looking nothing like an Echidna, Knuckles angrily yells at Cell until he gets ground bashed by Cell. Wanting to avenge his friend, Sonic tries to activate the Chaos Emeralds, but Cell reveals he got them (somehow). Realizing he's out of his league, Sonic runs as Knuckles follows. Cell ends the video with a small PSA. Cast * Takahata101 - Cell * ShadyVox - Sonic * Edward Bosco - Knuckles Trivia * Multiple Sonic jokes are referenced, such as Sonic Sez and You're Too Slow. * Sonic makes a reference to Saban's Big Bad Beetleborgs. * As with the last video, DasBoShitt does the animation. * There are some music cues from the Sonic series ** When Sonic enters the ring, the English theme song for Sonic X is heard. ** You can also hear the final boss music from Sonic CD near the end. ** The notorious "You Mean The Chaos Emeralds?" meme is referenced here. ** Finally. an arrangement of Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R is heard in the channel clip. Cell VS Kenshiro Plot Kenshiro makes his way to the ring, and Cell asks what he wants. When Kenshiro doesn't say anything, Cell makes more quips. Kenshiro then asks if his meat muscles are made out of man meat or bug meat. A confused Cell asks what this has to do with fighting, until Kenshiro launches a flurry of punches. At first, they don't seem to work on Cell, until Kenshiro states he's already dead. Cell top half explodes, but manages to regenerate his damaged limbs. Kenshiro then asks if he can eat Cell's severed arm, and a fuming Cell tells him that arm will be his last meal. Cell then explodes again. Cast * Takahata101 - Cell * Remix - Kenshiro Trivia * This references Remix's own abridged series "Dub of the North Star", a parody of "Fist of the North Star". ** Coincidentally, Cell calls Kenshiro a road warrior, a reference to the Mad Max movies, and that Fist of the North Star's setting is similar to those films. * Even though the Cell Games hasn't technically begun yet, Kenshiro is the first opponent who actually, and technically, beat Cell. Cell VS. Light Yagami Light and his Shinigami Ryuk appear in front of Cell, knowing his name. Cell makes jokes about Light's appearance, ans Light writes Cell's name in the Death Note. As Cell continues his jokes, he feels that one of his hearts had a heart attack, but survives. Cell quickly realizes that it was the notebook that caused it, and kills Light. Cast * Takahata101 - Cell * @xJerry64x - Light Yagami Trivia * Ryuk doesn't speak in this episode. * Wiliem DaFoe makes a cameo as Ryuk's Face. This is a Reference to his casting as Ryuk in the Netflix Adaptation of Death Note. ** Conversely, in the wake of Dafoe's casting. Ryuk's English voice actor, Brian Drummond gave out his consent of approval. * Light is the first character to meet Cell and die. Main Trivia * All these videos have been edited by Innagadadavida, who has done podcasts with Team Four Star members. * According to KaiserNeko, these videos will be released until Episode 57 is released. Category:Team Four Star Category:DragonBall Z Abridged